Por trás da máscara
by A.Prince
Summary: O que acontece quando Hermione decide procurar por Snape na Torre de Astronomia, para se declarar? NC-17


Era o último dia em Hogwarts. Mais precisamente: Era a noite de formatura. O ano mais esperado, e, ao mesmo tempo, o menos desejado, por todos os alunos da escola. A partir daquele momento, iniciava-se uma nova vida. Definitivamente, concluiu Hermione, olhando atentamente o Grande Salão. As pessoas sorridentes, festejando junto com seus familiares e amigos, eram a prova de que Hermione também deveria estar contente. Mas essa era uma realidade distante, já que o que ela mais queria era se trancar dentro de seu quarto e nunca mais sair de lá.

Durante os últimos sete anos, Hermione havia experimentado as mais prazerosas e perigosas aventuras de toda sua vida: Virou uma peça viva em um jogo de xadrez brutalmente perigoso; ficou petrificada por semanas; Foi em busca do assassino mais procurado pelo mundo bruxo; Enfrentou um lobisomem e sobretudo, havia lutado bravamente para que o bruxo mais temido de todos fosse, enfim, derrotado. Então, dessa forma, como, exatamente, ela iria deixar Hogwarts? O lugar que a havia proporcionado viver tudo isso?

Qualquer adolescente, normal, acharia uma loucura, mas Hermione não conseguia ao menos pensar na idéia de que teria de deixar a escola muito em breve. Que ao amanhecer, tudo o que ela, Harry e Rony, viveram juntos desapareceria. Que todas as suas experiências não passariam de meras lembranças...

Contudo, ainda havia um motivo mais forte do que isso para a garota querer permanecer ali. Estava apaixonada e sabia que, depois que saísse de Hogwarts, as chances de ver o homem que tanto amava seriam mínimas. Não iria deixar o mundo bruxo, isso não seria possível. Mas ainda assim, seria muito difícil revê-lo algum dia, longe dos terrenos da escola.

Hermione estava sentada em uma pequena mesinha disposta no meio do salão, com um longo vestido vermelho tomara que caia de dar inveja, balançando uma taça de champanhe entre os dedos. Olhando ao seu redor a menina riu. De pequeno mesmo só havia a mesa e, honestamente, ela mal aparecia devido à quantidade de pessoas que estavam em volta dela. Hagrid era o que mais chamava a atenção, mas todos já estavam acostumados demais com o meio gigante para dar alguma importância ao fato.

Como era o dia de formatura, a escola havia sido aberta aos familiares dos alunos para que eles pudessem comemorar, juntos, essa data tão especial. Sendo assim, toda a família Weasley estava presente. Seus pais também foram e pareciam maravilhados com o que viam. Já que eram trouxas, aquela era a primeira vez em que pisavam em Hogwarts e, a julgar por suas expressões admiradas, a escola não tinha deixado a desejar. Sua mãe, Suzanne, parecia bastante entretida em uma conversa com Molly Weasley, sua filha Gina e com a professora McGonagall, que havia se juntado a seu grupo com a intenção de parabenizar seus pais por terem uma filha tão maravilhosa. Steve, seu pai, estava concentrado nas coisas que o Sr Weasley e Hagrid falavam, permanecendo absorto a todo o resto. E,por fim, Fred e Jorge estavam contando algumas piadas, fazendo com que os meninos prestassem atenção neles. Hermione podia admitir que essa total falta de atenção nela era uma coisa boa. Só assim eles não poderiam perceber as lágrimas que rolavam furiosamente por seu rosto e a tristeza que emanava de seu corpo.

Dado certo momento, após quatro longas e chatas horas de espera, a professora McGonagall, juntamente com o professor Lupin – já que Snape havia se recusado terminantemente a fazer isso – finalmente entregou os diplomas e anunciou que, a partir dali, eles estavam decididamente formados.

A festa ainda estava rolando e não havia nenhum sinal de que terminaria tão cedo. Há essa altura, após ter ingerido muito álcool, Hermione já estava conseguindo manter uma conversa agradável com as pessoas ao seu redor, inclusive com Minerva e Lupin que voltaram a se juntar a eles depois da cerimônia de entrega.

_ Vou sentir falta daqui – disse Harry de repente. Rony, Gina e Hermione, concordaram.

_ Não seja por isso Potter. Hogwarts estará sempre com as portas abertas para vocês visitarem– disse Minerva, tentando conter as lágrimas que, agora, ameaçavam cair.

Lupin abraçou Minerva, dirigindo um sorriso caloroso para a velha bruxa.

_ Ora Minerva, o que é isso? – ele a fitou, ainda sorrindo – Não está feliz por eles estarem se formando?

Minerva balançou a cabeça em negativa. Inspirando profunda e lentamente, ela enxugou as lágrimas que rolavam e sorriu.

_ Não é isso. É só que... Não sei... – ela baixou os olhos, constrangida – está sendo muito difícil pra mim ver vocês partirem. Não consigo imaginar essa escola sem o famoso Trio de Ouro.

Hermione viu as pessoas à sua volta rirem. O Trio de Ouro... Só uma pessoa costumava chamá-los por esse titulo, e não era como uma forma de elogio.

_ Bem... – começou Lupin – Ninguém conseguia imaginar Hogwarts sem Dumbledore, mas tivemos que aprender a conviver com sua ausência.

As palavras de Lupin fizeram que pairasse sobre a mesa deles uma onda de tensão, saudade e tristeza. Hagrid e Minerva, agora, não faziam mais nenhuma questão de esconder seu pranto. Até mesmo a família Weasley parecia ter ficado abatida, enquanto lembravam-se com carinho do antigo diretor. Os pais de Hermione não sabiam o porquê de eles terem ficado desse jeito. Não haviam conhecido Dumbledore. Uma pena... Era horrível não poder mais contar com os conselhos do velho mago.

Tentando acabar com o estado depressivo que havia tomado conta dos integrantes daquela mesa, todos voltaram a se separar em pequenos grupos. Os homens resolveram dar um passeio pelos jardins da floresta, sendo seguidos pelos meninos. Apenas Lupin permaneceu ao lado das mulheres.

_ Sabe, essa escola é realmente muito bonita – disse Suzanne, dirigindo-se à Minerva – Agora sei por que Hermione gosta tanto daqui.

_Não, mamãe. A senhora não sabe_ – pensou Hermione.

_ Oh sim. Obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado – Minerva sorriu – E quanto a Srta Granger... Bem, digamos que foi uma honra ter essa menina por perto durante os últimos anos.

O rosto de Hermione ficou vermelho escarlate ao ouvir o elogio da diretora. Mas ainda assim, gostaria muito mais se isso saísse da boca de outra pessoa. Sua mãe tinha uma expressão de orgulho no rosto e Lupin... – Hermione o fitou com interesse – tinha um brilho estranho no olhar... Malícia, misturada com uma alta dose de diversão.

_ É verdade – ele assentiu, virando uma taça de vinho dentro da boca – Não sabe o quanto agradeço a Sirius e Severus por terem protegido-a quando estava transformado. Seria uma pena perder um talento como esses, apenas para encher o estômago desse velho lobisomem, aqui - ele bateu de leve em sua barriga

Minerva e Molly arregalaram os olhos, surpresas. Não esperavam que Remo fosse falar sobre isso na frente da mãe dela. Suzanne parecia um tanto assustada, mas logo conseguiu se recuperar. Já Hermione, pela primeira vez naquela noite, se permitiu soltar uma gargalhada, assim como Gina.

_ Você é um... – Suzanne baixou a voz – _lobisomem?_

Lupin assentiu. Minerva se tornou tensa de repente. O rosto ficando mais pálido que o normal.

_ Mas não se preocupe. Sou um lobo _mansinho_. Graças a Severus, é claro. Se ele deixasse de preparar minha poção... Não sei não.

Suzanne balançou a cabeça, franzindo a testa. Hermione sabia que ela estava confusa e o porquê de estar daquele jeito, mas não iria falar em Snape sem que sua mãe o fizesse primeiro.

_ Quem é Severus? – Suzanne perguntou.

Hermione riu. Sua mãe era tão curiosa quanto ela.

_ É o professor de poções da escola – Minerva disse com uma voz que demonstrava orgulho – O melhor de todos em sua área. Ele é também nosso Vice - diretor . Agora, se vocês me derem licença, preciso resolver alguns assuntos com nosso zelador.

Após Minerva partir, Hermione viu sua mãe suspirar aliviada. Conhecendo-a do jeito que ela conhecia, era bem capaz que Suzanne estivesse imaginando que Severus poderia ser um vampiro ou coisa pior. A menina trocou um olhar significativo com Gina que assentiu, sorrindo. Molly e Suzanne não entenderam, mas Lupin sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava. É hora do show, pensou ele, sorrindo.

_ Falando no diabo – falou Molly, olhando para o lado. Todos se viraram para poder ver do que se tratava. – Severus Snape.

Caminhando imponente, a passos largos e olhando a todos com um enorme ar de superioridade, observando a festa como se ela fosse a coisa mais chata do mundo e ele estivesse sendo obrigado a assisti-la, vinha Severus Snape. Com suas roupas absolutamente negras farfalhando e o olhar frio e distante. Ao observar o Mestre mais atentamente, Hermione estremeceu. Com os cabelos escuros, os olhos negros e as feições severas, o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts era um homem muito, mais muito atraente. Não era a toa que ela havia se apaixonado por ele.

Snape iria passar ali. Disso Hermione não tinha duvidas. Se quisesse sair do salão teria de fazer aquele caminho por entre a mesa onde ela estava. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse chegar até ali, foi interceptado por Malfoy e sua mãe. Snape os cumprimentou e, pelo que parecia, não sairia dali tão cedo. Ele recusou-se a sentar.

Suzanne ainda parecia perdida. Ainda não havia conseguido distinguir quem era Snape e, por isso, Molly apontou diretamente para o homem em questão.

_ É aquele morcego ali – disse Molly, mas só por que Minerva não mais estava presente. Se a diretora escutasse... – Vive vestido todo de preto, mas é um bom homem.

_ Os alunos não concordam com isso, Molly – Lupin riu – Ele é considerado o pior professor da escola e tenho de concordar que isso seja verdade. O temível Morcegão das Masmorras.

As mulheres riram alto. Lupin estava conseguindo diverti-las a cada frase que falava e estava sendo ajudado por uma considerável quantidade de álcool que corria pelas suas veias. Geralmente, ele era o homem mais sensato no grupo e, agora, não demonstrava nenhum pingo de responsabilidade.

Gina e Hermione assentiram, rindo. Era a hora de começar a brincadeira.

_ Um morcego _bem gostoso_ – Gina disse. Ignorando as expressões incrédulas das duas mulheres, ela virou-se para Hermione – Não acha, Mione?

_ Com toda a certeza – riu-se Hermione, olhando diretamente para Snape – Não me importaria de dar meu pescoço para ele morder...

Suzanne e Molly estavam horrorizadas com o que estavam ouvindo; Pareciam ter sido atingidas por um feitiço estuporante. Lupin engasgou-se com sua bebida e baixou a cabeça entre os braços para tentar controlar, em vão, a onda de gargalhadas que atravessou seu corpo.

_ Com aquela boca... – Gina suspirou – O homem tem uma voz que só Merlin pra conseguir controlar as garotas daqui. E os braços fortes? As mãos ágeis? Merlin me ajude...

Lupin parou de tentar abafar o riso e deixou as gargalhadas ecoarem pelo grande Salão, mas elas foram abafadas por muitas outras vindas do resto da festa. As mulheres piscavam constantemente, imaginando se não estaria ouvindo coisas. Hermione continuou:

_ Sem falar no...

_ Já chega! – Suzanne interrompeu – Hermione, por Deus! Ele é seu professor!

_ Ex. professor! – Disseram juntas, as meninas.

_ Não interessa – Molly disse com firmeza – E Gina, você tem namorado!

Gina franziu os lábios e assentiu. Lupin ainda ria, mas estava observando as duas mulheres chocadas, com absoluta atenção.

_ O.k. Mione, você venceu – ela apertou a mão da amiga. – Pode ficar com Snape.

Hermione sorriu. Molly e Suzanne pareciam estar a ponto de desmaiar. Como elas podiam brincar com uma coisa dessas? Isso se elas estivessem mesmo brincando. Suzanne conhecia sua filha bem demais para conseguir reconhecer quando ela estava brincando e aquele, definitivamente, não era o caso. Os olhares de profunda adoração que ela lançava em direção à Snape deixavam claro como cristal que Hermione estava apaixonada pelo Mestre. Mas como, exatamente, isso havia acontecido? Não poderia perguntar, até por que, a julgar por sua expressão, nem mesmo a garota tinha resposta para essa pergunta.

Suzanne até falaria sobre isso com a filha, mas no momento em que abriu a boca para fazer isso, a voz de Lupin chamou sua atenção.

_ Severus! – Mesmo que tenha gritado, Lupin só havia chamado a atenção do homem e das mulheres à mesa.

_ O que você quer? – Falou Snape em seu melhor tom Mestre de Poções, sem dirigir um só olhar para as pessoas sentadas.

_Nossa! Realmente. A voz desse homem é um sonho!_ – pensou Suzanne, sorrindo.

_ Só queria dizer que não sei como seria minha vida sem você – disse com a voz embargada.

Snape estreitou o olhar, franzindo a testa enquanto observava Lupin. Agora sim, seu olhar também correu para os outros integrantes da mesa em busca de alguma resposta. Todos pareciam tão chocados quanto ele. Lupin arqueou a sobrancelha. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente tortos. Então era isso!

_ Você está bêbado, seu lobo imbecil! – grunhiu Snape.

_ Mas eu te amo!

_ Vá para o inferno, antes que eu mesmo o mande para lá – ameaçou.

_ Você não teria coragem – redargüiu Lupin.

Snape deu as costas para eles e saiu do Salão a passos largos. Com certeza ele iria para as masmorras. Ele sempre fazia isso e hoje não iria ser diferente.

Suzanne se assustou com a grosseria de Severus, mas nada disse. Molly, Gina e Hermione que já estavam acostumados a isso, apenas riram ao observar Lupin encarando as costas de Snape.

_ Ele é sempre tão agressivo assim? – perguntou Suzanne.

Molly assentiu, mas foi Gina quem deu a resposta completa:

_ Ele é desse jeito vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, trinta dias por mês e trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano! – Ela riu – E acredite: o humor dele costuma ficar muito pior durante as aulas!

Lupin sorriu. Parecia já ter se recuperado do choque provocado por Snape.

_ Pra mim, isso tudo é falta de mulher! – Falou. As mulheres se viraram para ouvir, mas ele se dirigiu à Hermione – Sua chance lindinha. Vá procurá-lo e diga o que sente – ele sorriu simpaticamente.

Os olhos de Hermione e Gina brilharam, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, já estava sendo interrompida por Molly:

_ Não vai adiantar! – disse com firmeza – Severus ama Lilian!

_ Lilian? Ele é casado? – Suzanne parecia confusa – Hermione! Como você pode estar gostando deu um homem casado?

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se para Suzanne.

_ Severus não é casado. Duvido que alguém conseguisse aturá-lo. Mas essa é uma longa história. Lilian era a mãe de Harry, mas ela morreu quando ele tinha um ano. Severus era apaixonado por ela, mas ela preferiu ficar com Tiago e bem... O resto é o resto.

Mais uma vez, Hermione se sentiu confiante para ir falar com Snape. Queria poder amenizar todo o sofrimento causado pela perda de Lilian e a dor por ter servido a Voldemort. Precisava lhe dizer que ainda tinha alguém em quem ele podia confiar. Ela se levantou.

_ Vou para as Masmorras? – perguntou a Lupin.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

_ Ele não vai estar lá. Pense Hermione... O que tem no céu em uma noite de verão? – ele sorriu.

Hermione franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos. De repente se lembrou de algo.

_ Estrelas! – Ela sorriu.

_ Isso! – Lupin bateu palmas.

Hermione já iria sair quando a Sra. Weasley lhe chamou. Estava com uma cara esquisita. Parecia estar furiosa, mas tentando controlar o que sentia.

_ Espere! – ela disse à Hermione – Você vai mesmo deixá-la fazer isso? – perguntou à Suzanne.

Suzanne se virou para Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas ao contrario do que a garota estava pensando, sua mãe estava feliz. Tinha medo de que Hermione não quisesse saber de nada além dos estudos, por isso, ao ver sua apaixonada, ela havia ficado extasiada. Mesmo que o homem que tinha ganhado seu coração fosse Snape. Ele não era bonito, mas tinha seu charme e uma voz capaz de levar qualquer um a loucura!

_ É isso mesmo que você quer? – ela perguntou.

Hermione assentiu.

_ É o que eu mais quero na minha vida – ela disse.

_ Então vá – Suzanne sorriu.

_ É Mione, vai dar um jeito no Morcegão! – Gina gargalhou.

Hermione percorria o caminho em direção à Torre de Astronomia, praticamente correndo. Tal era sua rapidez que as coisas a sua volta passaram por ela como se fossem meros vultos. A menina não parava de pensar no que faria quando chegasse a seu destino. Tinha medo da reação de Snape quando ela lhe falasse o que sentia. Não que pensasse que ele poderia agredi-la fisicamente. Ele jamais faria isso. Seu maior receio era as palavras que sairiam de sua boca. Desde que entrara no colégio, as únicas palavras que seu professor lhe dirigia eram de desprezo e ódio, e aquilo a feria mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Contudo, aquela não era uma hora para arrependimentos. Ela não poderia sair de Hogwarts com aquilo lhe atormentando. Se Snape a dispensasse, paciência. Tentaria esquecê-lo, embora essa fosse uma missão a qual ela julgasse impossível. A única coisa que ela não suportaria era carregar para sempre a dúvida de como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ela tivesse falado com ele. Por isso, reunindo toda sua coragem Grifinória, Hermione venceu a distancia que a separava da Torre e, com as mãos trêmulas, abriu a porta lenta delicadamente.

Snape estava parado diante do parapeito, com o corpo ligeiramente curvado, apoiando-se nos braços. Estava olhando para as montanhas, que cercavam Hogwarts e, para o lago, agora completamente enegrecido pela noite. Hermione se aproximou mais, até ficar ao lado de Severus. Ao contrário do que a menina esperava, ele não fez nenhuma questão de ser grosseiro. Quando a viu apenas assentiu e voltou a contemplar a vista à sua frente.

_ É lindo não é? - perguntou suavemente.

Hermione foi pega de surpresa pela atitude de Snape. Por que, ao invés de estar gritando, ele estava sendo tão cortês? Ela deu de ombros. Preferia-o dessa forma, á que ela estava acostumada.

_ É sim – ela respondeu, pondo as duas mãos no parapeito.

Ele a olhou. Estava com uma expressão de serenidade jamais vista antes. A respiração de Hermione, repentinamente, ficou presa em seu peito quando ele sorriu para ela. Um sorriso genuíno que iluminou seus olhos e provocou pequenas linhas de expressão nos cantos de seus lábios. Hermione fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando descobrir se aquilo havia sido, ou, não, fruto de sua imaginação. Ao abri-los novamente, se deparou com Snape contemplando as estrelas.

_ Eu gosto de ver as estrelas daqui – ele disse, fitando-a intensamente – Nunca antes um aluno me achou, mas parece que a Srta Sabe-Tudo da Grifinória foge à regra, não? – Ela enrijeceu ao sentir a voz profunda dele passar por ela como um pincel aveludado.

Hermione limitou-se a baixar os olhos, constrangida. Pelo visto, Snape continuava o mesmo homem arrogante de sempre e talvez, nunca mudasse. Os anos de sofrimento forjaram o homem sarcástico e cruel que ele era no presente. Talvez tenha sido um erro achar que ele a ouviria. Ela virou-se para ir embora, mas antes que desse um passo sequer, sentiu uma mão forte segurando seu braço.

_ Aonde vai? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas – Pensei que quisesse ficar aqui. Não foi por isso que veio? – sua mão deslizou de seu braço para a mão de Hermione.

O coração de Hermione deu um pulo quando os longos dedos dele se fecharam em torno dos dela. Sem conseguir pensar direito, ela se flagrou imaginando em como seria sentir aquelas mãos sobre outras partes de seu corpo. Fortes, poderosas , quentes. Uma nova palpitação abalou seu corpo, dessa vez com mais força.

_ Sim. Eu vim por que queria falar com o senhor – Hermione foi invadida por uma onda de tristeza, que resultou nas diversas lágrimas (as quais ela não conseguiu impedir) que rolavam por seu rosto – Mas me parece que nada nesse mundo faz com que você fique menos rude. Não queria ir embora antes de... Ah, deixa pra lá – ela baixou os olhos novamente – O senhor não vai querer saber.

Porque o pranto daquela garota era como uma faca remexendo em uma ferida? Algo naqueles olhos âmbar, cheios de lágrimas, o atingiu, e aquilo não lhe agradava. Sentia-se desconfortável, e ainda por cima sentia o impulso de abraçá-la e passar os dedos entre aqueles cachos castanhos. Aquilo era ridículo. Contendo uma imprecação, ele olhos para os lábios de Hermione, notando a perfeita curva de sua boca. Os lábios eram suaves, rosados e deliciosamente sedutores, reconheceu ele, sentindo a reação do próprio corpo. Ela era alta e esguia, tinha a pele pálida e os cabelos castanhos claros com algumas mechas douradas que, ele podia jurar, eram naturais. Sobretudo, havia algo no rosto dela, um ar de serenidade. Talvez algo escondido nos olhos castanhos, ou um traço de sensualidade no sorriso fossem os responsáveis pelo calor que sentia em suas entranhas toda vez que a garota se aproximava. Só havia uma explicação para tudo o que sentia: Havia se apaixonado por Hermione Granger. Como acontecera ele não sabia explicar, mas podia admitir o quão fraco fora por ter deixado acontecer. Por Merlin! A garota era sua aluna, vinte anos mais nova e, certamente, jamais iria querer algo com ele. Então, dessa forma, só lhe restava uma opção: Falaria tudo para ela e acabaria de vez com aquela tortura. Talvez, quando ela o dispensasse, ele enfim tomaria vergonha na cara e tentaria esquecê-la.

_ Está enganada. Eu quero saber tudo o que você quer me falar – Ele segurou o queixo de Hermione e levantou-lhe a cabeça, forçando-a a olhar para ele – Mas antes, preciso fazer uma coisa – A maneira como a voz dele desceu uma oitava, ao dizer aquelas últimas palavras fez com que todo o corpo de Hermione se arrepiasse.

O coração de Hermione disparou quando ele se abaixou até ficar bem próximo a ela. A proximidade a fez perceber as suaves rugas em volta dos olhos dele e os compridos cílios negros. Olhos de cobra, pensou ela embaraçada, enquanto afundava nas profundezas do olhar cor de ébano. Fitou a curva sensual dos lábios de Snape e imaginou como seria tê-los sobre os dela.

_ Mas... – Hermione começou, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos.

Snape a interrompeu, pondo dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

_ Depois, Hermione – ele acariciou-lhe a face, fazendo a menina se arrepiar – Depois você faz o que quiser.

Hermione sentia o calor do corpo dele e, por um momento, concebeu o que ele faria se ela o apertasse e o aproximasse para beijá-la. Um calor sensual inundou-lhe o corpo ao compreender que ele ansiava a mesma coisa que ela. Reprimiu um gemido quando ele abaixou a cabeça em sua direção. Cerrou os olhos e abriu-os outra vez quando, ao invés de beijá-la, ele apenas continuou fitando-a. Perante sua expressão surpresa, Snape deu um sorriso petulante.

_ A pressa, minha cara Hermione, é inimiga da perfeição – ele disse, fitando-a com um imenso desejo.

Hermione não respondeu. Decidiu, apenas, aproveitar o momento. Não pensava que iria ser tão fácil, mas como as coisas estavam caminhando perfeitamente bem, não seria ela quem interromperia.

Ele ia beijá-la e sabia disso. E que não devia. E que nada no mundo seria capaz de evitar que acontecesse. Mas não, ainda. Queria olhar mais um pouco para ela, delongar o momento. A excitação crescia dentro dele. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la, apertá-la, sentir cada parte daquele corpo, deliciosamente sedutor, pressionada ao seu.

Em silêncio, acariciou-lhe os cabelos macios, sentindo o quanto era bom tê-la ali, junto de si.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, pareceu-lhe a conseqüência mais natural do mundo. A princípio, o beijo foi tranqüilo, quase casto, mas quando Hermione retribuiu sem protestar, Snape beijou-a com intensidade, até que ambos ficassem ofegantes.

Com um breve gemido, Hermione enlaçou os braços em torno de seu pescoço, entregando-se a mais uma série de beijos e carícias. Quando se afastaram, ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

_ Eu quis te beijar desde o meu quinto ano – ela disse, com os olhos brilhando.

Snape inclinou a cabeça, parecendo bastante confuso.

_ Por quê? – perguntou.

Hermione sorriu, enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelos negros atrás de sua orelha.

_ Por que foi quando descobri que te amava – ela disse por fim, afundando o rosto no peito largo.

Hermione o beijou. Os lábios dele eram macios e quentes. Snape não correspondeu, pelo menos durante os primeiros longos segundos. No entanto, com um suspiro, se rendeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura e entreabrindo a boca para recebê-la. Foi um beijo sensacional...

Merlin, ela disse que o amava! Quando foi a última vez que se sentira, assim, tão feliz? Ele realmente não se lembrava. Contudo, as últimas palavras que saíram da boca de Hermione, fizeram com que renascesse em si um imenso desejo de viver e se ser feliz. E ainda mais importante que isso: De fazê-la feliz. Sabia que se ela o amasse como havia dito, ele, com certeza, poderia fazer isso.

_ A Srta tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Snape, receoso, com medo de que a resposta fosse não.

Para que não houvesse mais nenhuma dúvida, Hermione beijou Snape novamente, deixando transparecer no beijo, não só todo o desejo que vinha reprimindo desde os quinze anos, mais também toda a paixão e admiração que sentia pelo homem que, agora, a enlaçava pela cintura procurando aprofundar o beijo, enquanto ela entrelaçava os braços em seu pescoço largo.

Depois de certo tempo, a fim de recuperar o ar, ambos se separaram, mas logo Snape afundou sua cabeça no pescoço de Hermione.

_ Eu quero você Srta Granger – Sussurro, maliciosamente, em seu ouvido – E quero agora.

_ Sou sua – respondeu, lacônica.

Snape deu um sorrisinho enviesado, enquanto, com um aceno de sua varinha, trancava a porta. Em seguida, um saco de dormir de casal, preto e de aparência confortável, apareceu no chão aos seus pés.

_ Bem, se é assim porque esperar mais? – Perguntou ele.

Hermione balançou a cabeça tentando responder algo coerente, mas parecia que todas as suas palavras haviam morrido em sua garganta, no momento exato em que Snape tomou sua boca para mais um beijo. Um estremecimento de ansiedade percorreu todo o corpo da bruxa, fazendo com que ela ficasse em dúvida sobre quanto tempo suas pernas ainda conseguiriam sustentá-la.

Se ele só tivesse precisado lutar contra seu desejo por ela naquela noite, talvez houvesse sido capaz de se controlar. Mas esse, definitivamente, não era o caso. Snape vinha reprimindo o que sentia há um ano. Dia após dia e incontáveis noites sem dormir, até que o peso do que vinha tentando reprimir foi tamanho que bastou a declaração de Hermione para que suas defesas desmoronassem. Por inferno com a tal da ética profissional. Ele queria ser feliz e sabia que não conseguiria longe daquela menina.

Hermione mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Estava onde mais desejara estar: nos braços de Snape!Sentindo a boca firme pressionar a sua, acendendo seus sentidos. Por alguns segundos, ela teve alguma consciência da escuridão suave da Torre de Astronomia, do perfume amadeirado que Snape costumava usar, contrastando com o calor que ambos estavam gerando, do farfalhar das roupas, dos sons baixos de prazer que ela deixava escapar sob a boca de Severus, e de ter ficado na ponta dos pés para ficar o mais próxima dele possível. E, então, não teve consciência de mais nada que não fosse a boca de Snape sobre a sua, a firmeza de sua língua separando seus lábios, e a onda de prazer que invadiu seu corpo, instando-a a corresponder o beijo, a acompanhá-lo em cada toque, cada respiração.

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, foi para aquilo que nascera, para aquilo que seus sentidos foram programados. Hermione deixou sua língua se enrolar a de Snape em um prazer absurdamente sensual, colando ainda mais seu corpo ao dele, sentindo os seios pressionados a parede de músculos do peito de Snape.

Todo seu corpo implorava que Snape tomasse posse dele, sem pudor ou regras, talvez até mesmo perigosamente, e Hermione agradecia cada sensação, cada pensamento que a deixavam cada vez mais perto desse objetivo.

Snape podia sentir o fogo selvagem da paixão tomar as rédeas e disparar por todo o seu corpo. Era demais. Ele não podia negar aquilo a ela... _Nem a si mesmo_. Ele precisava daquilo mais que tudo na vida. A necessidade de abraçá-la contra o próprio corpo, de sentir pele contra pele, parecia consumir todo seu corpo. Ele já passara do ponto em que conseguiria parar, em que conseguiria ouvir cada voz de alerta, em que conseguiria até mesmo se perguntar como fora que Hermione conseguira derrubar todas as barreiras que ele erguera, e se alojado em sua vida.

Hermione se moveu, insegura, e a luz suave da lua que invadia o aposento refletiu na curva macia de seus seios. Os mamilos intumescidos sob o tecido do vestido, deixando claro o quanto ela estava excitada e fazendo com que Snape sentisse o próprio corpo ficar mais rígido. Ele soltou a cintura de Hermione e acariciou os bicos de seus seios, roçando o polegar ao redor deles e sentindo o próprio corpo reagir ao vê-la estremecer e gemer baixinho em resposta. Agora já era tarde pra voltar atrás, tarde demais pra fazer qualquer coisa que não ceder ao desejo que o estava consumindo.

O toque experiente da mão dele em seus seios a fizera estremecer de prazer, mas a consciência de Hermione começava a se intrometer em seu prazer, por isso ela interrompeu o beijo com relutância e admitiu:

_ Preciso que saiba de uma coisa.

_ O quê?

_ Bom... – ela franziu um pouco o nariz – É que não tenho muita experiência nessas coisas e...

Hermione podia ver o peito dele subindo e descendo em movimentos rápidos novamente. Será que havia desistido?

_ Não tem muita ou nenhuma? – perguntou Snape.

Ele era muito esperto. Mas isso ela já sabia há anos.

_ Nenhuma.

Snape suspirou e depois assentiu.

_ Quer que eu pare?

_ Não! – Hermione respondeu com firmeza.

Snape sorriu.

_ O prazer que vamos dar um ao outro e que vamos dividir será somente nosso, unicamente nosso, como é sempre que um homem e uma mulher têm esse tipo de relação. Mas, como qualquer outro homem, devo dizer que fiquei muito satisfeito em saber que não serei comparado a outro homem. Além do mais, – ele franziu os lábios – não sei se conseguiria suportar saber que o Weasley ou o Potter já haviam lhe tocado antes.

Hermione ficou tão aliviada , que disse sem pensar.

_ Harry e Rony são como meus irmãos. Não me deitaria com nenhum deles.

Snape deixou o ar escapar lentamente, reconhecendo que bem no fundo já sabia que seria o primeiro de Hermione. O coração dele saltou do peito. Queria tomá-la nos braços, tirar suas roupas e ceder ao próprio desejo, levando-os a um lugar onde tudo o que importava era o que sentiam um pelo o outro.

Ele percebeu que queria aquela menina como jamais quisera outra mulher na vida, como jamais imaginara querer. Nem mesmo com Lily, a quem toda a vida julgou amar, havia sido algo tão intenso como era agora, com Hermione.

_ Espero apenas que meu autocontrole esteja a altura do desafio – ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione.

O autocontrole _dele?_ Hermione estremeceu diante da antecipação que enrijecia seu corpo. Sentia-se atordoada, como se estivesse sexualmente pronta para ele. Como que por mágica, estava livre de todas as suas preocupações e inibições, como se houvesse renascido em pleno desabrochar de sua própria sexualidade. Por causa de Snape. E não apenas porque o desejava, mas sim porque o amava.

Hermione sentia o próprio corpo vibrando de excitação e alegria, doendo de desejo em milhares de lugares. E sabia instintivamente que aquele desejo aumentaria ao limite do insuportável sob o toque de Snape.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e sorriu.

_ Não é seu autocontrole que quero, e sim que você o perca.

Snape sentiu sua respiração acelerar, o golpe selvagem do desejo explodindo contra seu corpo.

_ Você não devia dizer essas coisas – ele avisou, enquanto cobria a distância que os separava.

_ Por que não? – sussurrou Hermione contra os lábios dele. Ela tremia tanto que teve que se apoiar em Snape.

_ Porque é perigoso... Porque _você_ é perigosa. Perigosamente encantadora, perigosamente sensual, perigosamente bela, me levando a correr o risco de esquecer todas as razões pelas quais eu não deveria estar fazendo isso – Snape sussurrou de volta.

As mãos dele passeavam pelo seu corpo, ajeitando-a em seus braços para que pudesse acariciar-lhe os seios enquanto a beijava. O prazer se espalhou pelo corpo de Hermione... Prazer, excitação, e um desejo que a fez buscar a língua dele com a sua, em um beijo cada vez mais intimo. Mas Snape logo a interrompeu e sua língua desceu até o seio que acariciava, explorando-o com a boca, enquanto a mão trabalhava ritmicamente, ecoando o desejo que crescia dentro dela. Hermione entregou-se a sensação e pressionou mais o corpo contra o dele, suas mãos se movendo febris pelo peito de Snape, por seus ombros, frustrada ao encontrar a barreira de suas roupas.

Como se adivinhasse o que ela estava sentindo, ele subiu os lábios até sua orelha e perguntou:

_ O que você quer?

_ Quero tocar em você, sem as roupas – respondeu Hermione, ofegante .

_ Então tire minha roupa.

Tirar a roupa dele? Uma onda de pura excitação a invadiu e seus dedos logos abriam os botões do sobretudo, tirando-o m questões de segundos, para então, dedicar-se aos botões do blusão branco que havia por baixo. Apenas o imenso desejo de sentir a pele de Snape nua contra a sua impediu que fosse distraída de sua tarefa pelas caricias que Snape continuava a fazer em seus mamilos rígidos, enquanto a segurava pelo ombro e deixava uma trilha de beijos até seu pescoço. Finalmente, Hermione conseguiu tirar a camisa dele e aproveitou para enterrar o rosto no peito quente e largo, coberto por pelos negros. Ela sentiu o perfume de Snape e encheu a pele nua de beijos, ta perdida naquele prazer pelo qual ansiava há tanto tempo, que não percebeu que ele parara de beijá-la e tocá-la, e estava apenas abraçando-a enquanto lutava para controlar a respiração.

Aquilo era muito mais do que ele podia suportar... Muito mais do que ele jamais pensara que podia sentir ou desejar. A espontaneidade de Hermione e seu prazer desinibido em relação ao que fazia com ele estavam minando seu autocontrole. Snape segurou a cabeça dela entre as mãos e arqueou o pescoço, em um convite mudo para que ela explorasse sua pele com os lábios. E foi tomado por um estremecimento de puro prazer.

_ Basta – ele disse com a voz rouca – Agora é minha vez de despi-la.

Se Hermione fora apressada ao despi-lo, Snape foi puro talento. Seu toque era preciso e experiente ao retirar cada camada do vestido até que ela estivesse diante dele apenas com suas roupas de baixo. Um conjunto de lingerie em seda e renda.

_ Somos tão diferentes – ela disse, a voz rouca de desejo.

_ Mas juntos fazemos o conjunto perfeito – respondeu Snape.

Snape alcançou novamente seu seio, afastar a seda que o cobria e expor a pele rosada do mamilo, rígido de excitação. A cena fez com que um arrepio de expectativa descesse pela espinha de Hermione. Embora Snape tenha sentido a reação dela e soubesse o que significava, traçou uma linha de beijos entre seus ombros, enquanto a ponta de seu dedo brincava com o mamilo já excitado fazendo com que Hermione visse estrelas. Mas aquele prazer não foi nada se comparado a agonia de desejo que quase a enlouqueceu quando Snape tomou o mamilo na boca, acariciando-o com a língua e fazendo-a arquear o corpo em uma súplica impotente, enquanto sentia calor liquido correr por suas veias e todo seu corpo pulsar no mesmo ritmo.

Com a boca ainda no seio dela, Snape enfiou as mãos pela calcinha que Hermione ainda usava, moldando as nádegas dela com as suas mãos, trazendo-a ainda mais para junto de seu corpo, fazendo com que o claro entre suas pernas se intensificasse ainda mais.

Ela queria que ele a tocasse ali. Queria pressionar o corpo contra o dele. Queria... Hermione ofegou de choque quando Snape ergueu a cabeça e deslizou a mão entre suas pernas, seus dedos acariciando seu sexo, abaixando a bela peça de seda e renda para que ela pudesse ver o movimento da mão dele contra seu corpo, pra que pudesse ver que ele a olhava do mesmo modo que ela o olhava.

Lentamente, tão lentamente que Hermione precisou prender a respiração para não implora que ele se apressasse, Snape abriu delicadamente as reentrâncias do sexo dela, fazendo que um forte tremor percorresse todo seu corpo. Hermione arqueou o tronco em um choque de puro erotismo quando ele acariciou a pele úmida para cima e para baixo, e logo em seguida pressionou os dedos contra o centro do desejo dela, friccionando-o lentamente, e depois mais rapidamente enquanto Hermione ofegava e se contorcia, os olhos arregalados por causa de todas as sensações que experimentava. Seu orgasmo chegou tão rapidamente e tão intenso que ela estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, e precisou se apoiar nos braços de Snape, que a beijou e bebeu as palavras de prazer diretamente dos seus lábios.

Ainda apoiada nos braços de Snape, Hermione pôde sentir a ereção dele, firme e pulsante contra seu corpo, e uma nova onda de desejo disparou por suas veias, fazendo-a mover-se languidamente, roçando o corpo ao dele. Estava satisfeita, mas também extremamente consciente da capacidade de voltar a se excitar rapidamente, consciente também, de que um fogo mais profundo ainda não fora pagado.

O que acabara de experimentar era o inicio, não o fim, e o movimento do corpo dela contra o dele era uma mensagem proposital desse efeito.

Mesmo então, Snape ainda hesitava, reprimindo o impulso de carregá-la para o saco de dormir e estender o corpo macio embaixo do dele; o impulso de possuí-la e de se perder dentro dela do modo como ansiava por fazer. Mas nesse momento Hermione se moveu contra ele, pressionando seu corpo ao dele, e arrebentando de vez com seu já fragilizado autocontrole.

Em poucos segundos eles despiram o que restava de suas roupas e estavam no chão, o corpo dela macio e ansioso entregue às mãos dele.

Aquilo era tão maravilhoso, tão além de tudo o que ela jamais imaginara existir. A pele de Snape parecia seda sob seu toque, o torso estreitando-se até a barriga lisa, o corpo firme e marcado por músculos, e a realidade da ereção dele era milhares de vezes melhor do que qualquer coisa que já havia visto... Era de tirar o fôlego. Hermione levou a mão ao membro dele e acariciou-o com os dedos, por toda sua extensão, em um prazer maravilhado, ofegando mais uma vez ao sentir a carícia delicada que a língua de Snape fazia no lóbulo de sua orelha se transformar em uma posse violenta de seu seio, a boca engolindo-o, os lábios sugando-o. Instintivamente, Hermione envolveu o membro viril de Snape com as mãos, o corpo estremecendo ao sentir a pulsação dele em resposta ao seu toque. Snape agora usava os dentes para morder de leve seus mamilos, fazendo-a arquear o corpo em busca de mais contato. Pensara que jamais sentiria algo melhor que seu beijo? Estava absurdamente errada. _Aquilo_ era muito melhor do que um simples beijo.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça na direção dele e sussurrou.

_ Eu te amo.

_ Eu também, Hermione. Como eu não faço idéia, mas te amo – disse baixinho voltando para sua boca, em seguida.

Era absurdo que aquelas doces palavras saídas da boca de Hermione pudessem ter causado tamanho efeito sobre ele, mas causaram. Não podia mais aguentar. Teria que tomá-la nos braços e fazê-la sua imediatamente.

Aquilo era demais. Nem se Lord Voldemort retornasse mais uma vez e estivesse parado diante de si ele teria forças para parar naquele momento. Não quando sentia o peso delicado dela sobre seu braço, com o corpo aberto, esperando por ele, seus músculos se fechando em torno dele, que a penetrava lenta e cuidadosamente.

Hermione estremeceu e ofegou, e então suspirou com um prazer exaltado, as mãos agarrando os ombros de Snape, enquanto ele se movia com delicadeza para dentro dela. Cada sensação aumentava o prazer que a sensação anterior provocara, como se ela estivesse subindo os degraus de uma longa escada. Quando Snape se recuou um pouco, seu corpo protestou, seus músculos se retesaram para segurá-lo onde estavam, mas a arremetida seguinte fez com que Hermione soubesse que ele não a deixaria, apenas se movia mais e mais fundo, até que ela passou a acompanhar o ritmo, envolvendo-o com as pernas, agradecendo aos céus por tudo o que estava vivendo naquele momento.

A reação de Hermione a ele o levava a querer conquistá-la mais e mais, mas também a querer dar a ela tudo o que tinha. Há um ano todo seu mundo havia se reduzido a Hermione Granger e seu jeito doce... O perfume e a visão dela, o som do seu prazer, a sensação da pele dele sob suas mãos, a força quente com que ela recebia seu corpo dentro dela e o segurava...

Estava acontecendo. Estava chegando. Um estremecimento de inicio... Mas agora a sensação a dominava. Hermione respirou fundo e todo seu corpo ficou rijo, cravou as unhas nos ombros de Snape e levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

A pele alva dele reluzia de suor, os músculos dos braços estavam estirados e cansados.

Ela não se contivera de forma alguma, reconheceu Snape, não escondeu nada. Ele pôde ver o êxtase em sua expressão ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a chegada dos espasmos rítmicos de seu próprio orgasmo. O corpo de Snape estremeceu e se agitou, ele arqueou o pescoço para trás e todo o seu corpo ficou tenso, naquele segundo final antes que ele se juntasse a ela no imenso prazer do alivio.

Enquanto ainda tentava recobrar os sentidos, tentando, de todas as formas, controlar os espasmos insistentes em seu corpo e também no de Hermione, acariciando seu rosto e cabelo, Snape conjurou um lençol, o qual cobriu seus corpos, protegendo-os do vento noturno que incidia pelas aberturas da Torre.

_ Diga a verdade, Hermione. Quem disse que estaria aqui? - ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça – Não que eu lhe subestime, mas não tinha como saber que eu estaria aqui.

Hermione sorriu, apoiando os cotovelos no peito de Severus, afim de olhá-lo nos olhos.

_ Lupin – respondeu, simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Snape riu, balançando a cabeça.

_ Lobo idiota. Ele e Minerva insistiam em tentar me arrumar uma mulher – ele ainda sorria.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha, divertida.

_ E ele conseguiu?

_ Não – respondeu.

_ Não? – Hermione parecia confusa. O que ele estava dizendo?

_ Não. Ele não me arrumou uma mulher. Arrumou-me uma menina. Muito irritante, é verdade, mas ainda assim, a melhor de todas. Melhor que todas as mulheres juntas. A única a quem eu entregaria minha vida – ele terminou tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo apaixonada.

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto enquanto Snape falava, mas isso logo foi esquecido quando ele a beijou. Então era isso. Ela realmente havia conseguido conquistar o frio e insensível Mestre de Poções. Até aquele momento duvidara dos sentimentos de Snape, mas depois do que ele havia dito, não tinha mais duvidas. Ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava e a queria por perto assim como ela o queria.

_ Agora tudo vai ser diferente – ele disse ao se separarem.

_ O que quer dizer com isso?

_ Que agora você faz parte de minha vida. E, embora eu não vá apressar nada, quero tê-la perto de mim todos os dias de minha vida – ele fechou os olhos.

_ Viveremos um dia após o outro – ela assentiu, compreendendo o que ele havia dito.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados.

_ Um dia após o outro até que nossas vidas tenham fim – Ele beijou-lhe – Mas agora durma, Hermione. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio. Ainda tenho que falar com seus pais.

Hermione sorriu, fechando os olhos. Tentou imaginar Snape pedindo sua mão em namoro para seu pai, mas foi completamente impossível. A cena era cômica demais para isso. Depois pensou em Gina, em sua mãe e Lupin. Eles ficariam felizes, mas e Harry e Rony? Minerva? Agora não era hora para pensar naquilo. Resolveria isso depois. Agora a única coisa que importava era que estava nos braços de Snape e que ele a amava. Nada mais importava...

Após alguns minutos, Snape e Hermione adormeceram. Juntos e com uma alegria descomunal, em relação ao que havia acontecido na Torre de Astronomia, com a certeza de que viveriam felizes ara todo o sempre...

_FIM._

_Angelina V. Valentine._


End file.
